The First Step to Us
by CrazyPancakes98
Summary: Sam hates Valentine's Day. Once it makes its way to Ridgeway, will someone change her opinion? Will a certain tech geek sweep her off her feet? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day:

(Sam's P.O.V)

Ugh! I can't believe Carly is so hyped up because today is Valentine's Day. I mean who cares! It's filled with a bunch of people going all mushy and lovey-dovey over cheesy cards and roses. If you ask me, I'd rather have a bucket full of my favorite meat than get a corny Valentine's Day card. And just to make my day even worse, here comes the # 1 dork himself: Freddie Benson.

"Sam."

"Frednub"

"Do you know where Carly is; I have to ask her something?"

"Awwwe, Is little Freddork trying to ask Carly on a date for Valentine's Day," I said, putting on my best sarcastic tone, "if so you're wasting your time because Carly will never love you, she's already drooling over the hot new guy Nick."

"Sam! That' not what I meant! It's really important, so tell me where she is." The blush on his cheeks showed otherwise. Man, this boy needs to get over Carly, doesn't he see he's been barking up the wrong tree this whole time.

"Fine, don't get your anti-bacterial undies in a twist."

"I told you my Mom doesn't make me wear those anymore!"

"That's about as true as me saying my Mom is a Saint and that I have never gone to juvy in my life."

"Sam, come on just tell me, you're making this way more complicated than it needs to be."

"You know what is going to get complicated, my fist connecting with your face." Okay now he's really starting to get on my nerves. Just then the first period bell rang.

"Just forget it!" He turned around and stormed off towards Mr. Howard's class.

A feeling in the pit of my stomach, washes over me, and makes me frown. I ignore it and head down the hallway.

(General P.O.V)

When Sam finally turns around, she didn't notice that Freddie took another turn away from Mr. Howard's class.

"That was great Freddie! She won't suspect a thing!" Carly Shay squealed as she jumped up and down energetically.

"I know, but hopefully she'll feel the same way when my Valentine's Day present shows up on her desk."

"Oh she will, I guarantee it."


	2. Chapter 2

Seddie Fanficton (Ch.2)

I lazily walked into Mrs. Briggs' classroom, and dropped my butt in the desk near the back of the class. She was blabbering on and on about something I didn't understand nor care about. And is it just me or did her boobs get pointier? Ugh! Anyways, it seems to me everybody is enjoying their Valentine's presents. Some store bought and some homemade. Whatever, I just want to eat some meat, preferably ham; delicious, mouth-watering ham. All of a sudden the door opened, awakening me from my reverie.

"What do you want!" shouted Mrs. Briggs with that shrilly voice of hers.

"I-I have a d-delivery for S-Samantha P-Puckett M-Ma'am" the office delivery boy responded, stuttering.

Everyone's eyes darted from me and back to the gift placed in the delivery boy's hands.

What the hell is going on! I didn't order anything! Except maybe some ribs for my locker but, wait a minute…it's a Valentine's Day gift…for me.

Yet in the boy's hands was a more astounding sight than any of the other presents I've seen. The gift was wrapped beautifully in baby blue wrapping paper with an intricately tied gold bow placed on top. How could I possibly receive something so….breathtaking?

"Well go give it to her then. I have a class to teach that you so rudely interrupted." Mrs. Briggs snarled a little too loudly, breaking everyone from their previous staring and confused looks.

He hustled his way toward me and placed it carefully on my desk, then high-tailed it out of there faster than I can say Fatcakes.

"Now as I was saying, in order to blah, blah, blah…." I had no idea what she said after that because my thoughts were permanently glued to the gift sitting on my desk.

I made sure no one was looking and carefully started to unwrap it.

I couldn't believe my eyes! It was….

Cliffhanger! Now go and click that review button! You know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

Seddie Fanfiction: (Ch.3)

_I made sure no one was looking and carefully started to unwrap it._

_I couldn't believe my eyes! It was…_

It was a silver ring with my name engraved into it. It said:

_Sam: My Love Forever and Always_

I'm not sure who would give me such an expensive gift, but hey, I'm not complaining. I tried it on to see if it fit. It shined perfectly around my finger, pronouncing my creamy white skin. I didn't notice that the bell had rung, but I didn't notice. My mind was swimming with possibilities of who could've bought me this. Suddenly a fist rapped on my desk causing me to jump in my seat. Mrs. Briggs evil scowl was perched on her face looking more irritable than usual.

"Mrs. Puckett, haul your butt out of my classroom, before I lead you the way to Principal Franklin's office for being tardy again, you lazy, blond delinquent!"

"My pleasure! The more time I don't have to see your face and your pointy boobs, which can poke someone's eye out by the way, the better!" With those last statements, I grabbed my belongings and strolled out of the classroom, slamming the door, leaving a very red and angry Briggs behind me.

The hallways were already empty. Screw it! I headed to my locker anyway though, because who wants to carry all this shit around school anyway, while waiting for class to end. As I approached my locker, my eyes scanned back to my new ring. Unfortunately that was a mistake. Just as I took about ten steps, I crashed into something warm and solid. This something was a boy, a familiar boy in fact, who fell on top of me.

"Clumsy much Puckett?" A certain tech geek said, wearing a big smirk upon his face

"Shut up Benson," I said trying to get out from under him, but to no avail. The stupid nub had me pinned to the floor. "And get off of me!" Still no results as I twisted and squirmed, but I only was able to move my upper body."

"Hmm, nope I don't think so. I have to ask you a question first."

"You asshat! If you don't get off of me right now I'll—"

"You'll what Sam? Remember you're still underneath me." He tightened his grasp on my wrists for effect,

I gave up. "Fine what do you want?" Looking into his warm, chocolate eyes, I saw something flash. Love? Lust? I really couldn't tell at the moment because right then and there he swooped down and put his lips to my ear, making me shiver.

"Did you get a gift this morning?" he asked. I couldn't think straight, so I slightly nodded in response.

"Do you know who gave it to you?"A gave a slight shake of the head.

A heartbeat passed and he started to lightly trail kisses from my ear and down my neck. My breath hitched in my throat, my breathing becoming ragged. Stopping at my collar bone, he began to go upwards over my chin and gave me a long lingering kiss. His lips were soft and tasted faintly of spearmint. Freddie slowly drew back from my mouth and looked me in the eyes.

"It was me." The world seemed to melt around me, until it was just me and him. Processing the words in my mind, I shook the holds of his hands off my wrists, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to my lips once more. That was the only response he needed. He rested his hands on my waist, still straddling me. Tangling my fingers in his hair, we proceeded to kiss each other with all the pent up passion finally coming out. Thirty minutes later the bell rung, but we didn't care.

Oh and by the way, my opinion about Valentine's Day will never be the same again.


End file.
